


33,712 kisses

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal, the kwamis help to push it into relationship territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien: you owe me a kiss for every time you kissed your posters instead of meMarinette: uhhh per poster or...Adrien: yes per posterMarinette: okay that’s.... 43 posters.... twice a day... 392 days.... breaks out calculator
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 249





	33,712 kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



> I saw the prompt and couldn't resist! I hope you like this little, silly fic 😊

“Marinette,” she heard Adrien’s voice from her room and she jumped in fright. He was back. No, she hadn’t been lost in imagining kisses and wondering if maybe it could happen tonight. Oh, who was she fooling? The breeze helped cool off her red face but only a little. She wanted to kiss him, oh yes. And she knew he wanted as well (oh, Chat was Adrien and in love with her, came the giddy thought again). But how to make it less awkward?

She ran into her room, trying to shake off such thoughts and stopping right next to Adrien a little breathless. He was looking at the remaining posters she had of him. Uh-oh. It was a good thing she no longer had to pretend they were just for research purposes. But this was still embarrassing. 

“So, I might have overheard the kwamis talking,” he started casually enough and without looking at her, but her blush was back in full force. She’d hoped that he would have missed the kwamis’ conversation she’d overheard from her balcony too.

“And?” she asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

“Apparently you used to kiss my posters every day,” he continued, turning towards her with a raised eyebrow and waiting for her to confirm. She was going to kill TikkI! 

“Um, what if I did?” She decided to own it. They’d promised each other no more secrets and lies. And maybe this was the perfect opening she was looking for.

“You owe me a kiss for every time you kissed your posters instead of me,” he said with a smirk. That was when she decided that it was really perfect.

“Per poster or?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. Her serious question took him by surprise.

“Yes, per poster,” he said as he recovered, grin back in place. 

“Okay, that’s 43 posters… twice a day… 392 days..” She took her phone out and opened the calculator. “33,712,” she said, looking up to see Adrien watching her with a gaping mouth. “Let’s do it.”

“I wasn’t serious or I didn’t think you’d take it seriously,” he said, his turn to blush. She was already over her embarrassment. She knew an opportunity when she saw one after all.

“Too late to back down, kitty,” she said with a grin. It was great to see him flustered at last. And he didn’t even know what was coming. “One thing first though.”

“Y-yes?” He said, his eyes focusing on her again. He’d totally been imagining those kisses, she thought with satisfaction. 

“I also heard that you used to kiss your Ladybug photos,” she said in a singsong voice. 

“Traitor,” Adrien said out of the corner of his mouth, looking at the place where the kwamis were probably hiding. 

“I think they planned this,” she said with a laugh.

“So? Are you wondering who has more kisses to pay for?” He asked, gaze returning to her. 

“I don’t mean to make this a competition. Also I’m pretty sure you’d win,” she said, enjoying his indignation. . 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he said, taking a step towards her. 

“Let’s leave the final verdict to the kwamis since they’re so in the know apparently,” she said, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. 

“What are we going to do in the meantime?” He asked, leaning in.   
“We can get a head start,” she said, closing the distance. Her lips brushed his lightly and she pulled back, saying, “One.”

He smiled, eyes shining, before going in for another brief kiss. “Two,” he said after that. When she kissed him again, she allowed herself to linger, but not too much. “Three.” When he returned for the next one, he kept it going a few seconds more. “Four.”

They took turns, but by the time they reached 10, the kisses were a lot longer and harder to pull back from. 

When their eyes met, it was clear they were thinking the same thing. 

“We can round it up. By 10 or a 100,” Adrien said against her lips. She just nodded and kissed him, this time all thoughts about numbers forgotten. Anyway, one such kiss could pass for at least 50, she thought after a while, before pushing this thought to the side as well.

“I don’t think they’re playing fair,” she heard Plagg say in the distance.

“But at least they’re having fun,” Tikki said with a laugh. And they weren’t interrupted again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt ideas you want to share with the world, you can do it on the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! Y


End file.
